You Back Up, And It Knocks You Down
by Becca Krava
Summary: What if The Real Big Time Rush continued and Kendall got kicked off?
1. Prologue

"It is now time for the season finally." a mysterious voice came out of no where. Kendall looking around to found out where the voice was coming from. James and Carlos didn't notice because they were in one of their many fights. Logan didn't notice either since he was in a tight embrace with Camille. "It's time to found out who gets kicked out of the band while the others get _1 million dollars_." The price caught Logan, James, Carlos' attention.

Kendall drummed his fingers on the table. He'd never thought that he'd never see this day. He'd thought by now that he and his so- called friends would figure out a way to get rid of this reality show. He'd also hope that they'd forget about the big price value for a few seconds and would follow one of his usually successful plans. He didn't want to see any of his friends go.

"Who is it?" Carlos asked excitingly. He put on his helmet as if he was getting ready for another fight with James.

"Logan," the voice boomed, "Please stand up." Kendall was more interested in where the hell the voice was coming from than the cash prize. He watched Logan stood up slowly. The fear in his eyes was obvious. "You keep breaking Camille's heart. You keep her on an emotional rollercoaster, but she still can't keep her lips off you." The voice was disapproving. Logan shifted his weight from one foot to his other. "The viewers seem to like that. For that, you can stay in Big Time Rush." Logan did a random back flip with happiness. "You can leave now." Logan looked curiously around the room. They were in the living room and there was 5 doors leading out of the room, not counting the balcony. "Any door!" Logan exited into his room.

"Carlos!" the voice boomed again. Carlos jumped up as Kendall searched the room for video cameras. "You keep getting in fights with James, and no one gets why you wear your stupid helmet." Carlos smiled proudly and knocked on his helmet a few times. "And our viewers find it adorable. Congratulation Carlos, you're staying in Big Time Rush." Carlos cheered and ran after Logan.

"James and Kendall, stand up." James stood up cautiously. He eyed down Kendall until Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up too. That was when it hit him, this may be the last time he is going to see James. The mysterious and annoying voice went over about how James is hot but keeps fighting with Carlos while Kendall is a bad boy who has never liked the camera. "The boy going home is…" the voice paused for a dramatic effect. Kendall even found himself getting nervous, but he didn't try to show it. "Kendall!"

Kendall gasped. He couldn't believe that he had been going home. He didn't even think that he'd ever reach this moment. "I'll miss you bro." James said. Kendall just shoved him off and walked to his own room.

_Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh_


	2. Chapter 1: Four Years Later

**Chapter 1**

_4 years later…_

I buried my tired head into my sore arms. I zoned out my college professor as he compared advertisements on TV to advertisements on the radio. It wasn't as if Professor Brothen wasn't going to repeat his lecture again. There's a reason people call him Professor Broken, referring to broken records. I started at the slow clock, trying to hypnotize the big hand to move over 72 degrees.

"Kendall?" I heard a whisper from behind me. I turned to see my good friend, Leah. "Don't tell me you were up all night partying." she teased, referring to my tiredness.

"I don't remember. I guess that would explain the hooker in my closet." I joked. Leah laughed at my joke. The bell finally rang. I grabbed my stuff and followed Leah out the door. I tried to stay close to her as we walked through the University of Minnesota's crowded hallways.

"Are you stalking me?" she jokefully asked as we got to her car.

"Who snitched?" I stuck my tongue out. I got in the car with her. Leah also worked at Target with me, and since we usually had the same shifts, we would usually ride to work together. Not only because it saves energy, it's also because I like spending time with her. On the way to Target, we talked about class and joked around about some stupid Fraternity boys at the college. I frowned when we rolled up to work, "Great, another day at work."

"It's not that bad." Leah tried to cheer me up. She wasn't doing a good job, especially since she hated the job almost as much as I did. Without saying anything we got out of the car and walked into hell… I mean Target.

"Knight! Anderson! You're late." Our boss, Mr. Walter barked at us as soon as we entered the store.

"Sorry Mr. Walter, traffic was bad." Leah gave him a fake cheerful smile. She should really be an actress.

"Ever heard of speeding?" Mr. Walter crossed his arms. I ignored him as I pulled on my red apron. I don't get why you need a red apron to work behind a cashier. Mr. Walter stopped me before I could pull my nametag on that said _Kendall Knight: cashier_. "Not tonight, Kendall. George Cunningham is sick," he pushed a toilet wand and Clorox spray into my arms.

"But Mr. Walter, I'm a cashier not a janitor." I objected.

"If you want your job, than you're going to be a janitor today." I expected Mr. Walter to do an evil laugh. I cursed under my breath and left the room.

_A few hours later…_

"How was work?" Katie asked me as soon as I came home, without looking up from her big sketch pad.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically as I threw my coat on the couch. Katie has been living with me in my small apartment since our mother's death. She knows how much I hate work my job since I'm always complaining about it. I really want to quit, but it's the only thing that supports me, my schooling, and Katie. "What are you drawing?"

"Nothing!" Katie quickly closed her sketch pad before I could get a good look at her drawings. She was very secretive about her sketchpad. I didn't mind as long as it kept her happy. After our mother's death, Katie had a stage of depression. But she's seemed happier since she's bought her sketchpad and started taking art classes at her school and made some new friends.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed now. I'm so tired!" I kissed Katie's forehead and walked to my room. Luckily, tomorrow is going to be a better day…

**yeah, I know it's not that good. I promise it gets better :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Starstruck

**Chapter 2**

Saturday, my favorite day of the week. The one day I don't have to worry about homework, taxes, my job, and carrying for Katie. It's the one day I can leave everything behind and focus on one thing… hockey. My thoughts were interrupted by my friend checking me into the wall. I should have known not to get distracted on the ice. It's war out here.

I pushed my friend, Brandon, off me and skated after him. He was going to turn to go towards my right side, but at the last second I stole the puck from him. He hesitated, startled by my interception. That was his mistake. I took the second of hesitation to push to puck past him and into the goal. The goalie, Joe, looked back at me and back at the goal, trying to figure out what happened. He held his hand up in a T- shape.

I took my sweaty helmet off and drank half of my water. I shook my wet hair as I tried to catch my breath. I smiled at my two friends. "Who's ready for another round?"

"You mean another chance for you to be Mr. Show- off and kick our asses?" Brandon joked. We always played hockey 2-1. I was always the 1 but I have never lost against Brandon and Joe.

"I can't help it if I'm awesome." I smirked.

"Only because you're cheating." Joe accused me.

"How am I cheating?" I frowned.

"I don't know, but no one is that good!" Joe said. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I got to go. I have to work in an hour."

"Joe's my ride." Brandon explained.

Joe and Brandon had their supplies packed up and they were gone a few minutes later. I grabbed my stick and I was about to go onto the ice, when I heard a voice. "What's your name, son?"

I turned to see who was talking to me. I dropped my stick when I realized who it was. As simple as the question was to answer, the words wouldn't form in my mouth. I felt like I was talking to a celebrity. I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot.

"I said, what's your name son?" he repeated. I couldn't believe he wanted to know _my _name. He was Tristan Cowan. Tristan Cowan was the coach of the Minnesota Wild, a man I've worshiped since I was young.

"Kendall Knight… sir?" I finally answered. Should have not said sir? Was that too much? Or would _your majesty _be a better answer?

"Kendall Knight… Kendall Knight… how come I haven't heard that name before?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say. "Do you play for the Minnesota Wild?"

"Why not?" He asked. "Have you ever played for any hockey teams?"

"I played hockey until I was 16."

"Why did you stop?" he asked me. I doubt _I moved to Hollywood with my friends, we became a famous band, but then I got kicked out _was I very manly answer. So I just shrugged. "I'm not sure if you heard this, but Jessie Jersey just got caught on steroids. Try outs to take his place are on Friday. I hope to see you there." He then left without another word.

"How was hockey?" Katie asked when I came home an hour later. She was reading _Wuthering Heights, _while hanging upside down on the coach. She had this weird superstition that when she read books for reading class upside down, she was better at remembering the plot and got better test scores.

"It was better than good. Guess who talked to me." I said.

"Who?" she sat up. She clutched her head as the blood rushed back to her body. "Ow…"

"I told you it's a bad idea to read upside down." I added.

"Well, it gave me my last 3 A's. Anyway, who did you meet?" She asked.

"Tristan Cowan!" I said excitingly.

"Tristan Cowan?" she gasped.

"You have no idea who he is." I sighed.

"Should I care?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes! He is the coach of the Minnesota Wild. He saw me play with Brandon and Jo and he said that I should try out for the Wild on Friday." I beamed.

"No way!" she exclaimed. She ran up to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her. As close as Katie and I try to be, our mother's death tore our relationship apart. It's close moments like this that I like to savor.

**I know it's not that good, but I promise it will get better. It took me forever to write this part because I can never feel like I've done it right.**


	4. Chapter 3: Katie's Suprise

"I still don't believe you." Leah whispered as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth, not taking her eyes off the big movie screen. She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Fine, if you don't believe that I got invited to try out for the Minnesota Wild. Then you won't get an autograph when I'm famous." I replied quietly. I stole her popcorn and popped a few pieces in my mouth. We were watching A Love Forever. The cheesiest movie I've ever seen. I could predict almost every line of the movie.

"Never mind, I believe you. I've always wanted to be friends with someone famous." Leah replied. I wondered if I should tell her that, technically, she's already friends with someone famous… or at least a has- been. "Hey, do you want to ditch this movie?" Someone a few rows behind us "shhh'ed" us. We burst out laughing.

"Please!" I said. We shot out of the movie theater like we were in an Olympic race. We couldn't get out of there faster. "Now, that was a waste of $8!"

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Leah as my green eyes scanned the theater lobby. Before she could reply, I pulled her behind a fake fern tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. I put my finger up to my mouth, indicating for Leah to be quiet. I looked up from behind the fern. In the lobby, Katie was sitting on a bench by a vending machine, next to her was a boy with slightly long, brown hair. Katie was twirling her finger in her hair as she was talked to him.

"Is that Katie?" Leah asked. I turned to her and gave her a look. "Okay, I'll be quiet!" When I turned around, Katie's lips were all over the boy's. I got up to pull them apart and possibly hit the boy, but Leah grabbed me before I could do anything.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" she warned me. I hesitated. What I want to do? Katie was making out with this… person. The same Katie that wouldn't see Kiss and Tell because it was full of people kissing! Luckily, she finally pulled away and they walked hand in hand into a movie.

"Let's go." I said as I took Leah's hand and pulled her out of the lobby and into the street. We didn't talk as we started walking to her house.

"Don't be mad." Leah said as we stopped in front of her door. "She's a 16 year old girl and-"

"I know. It's not just that. We used to be so close. We almost never talk. I just wish that I knew about him, I barely know anything about her personal life." I explained as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You care, that's important. And you should let her know that." Leah advised me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back.

"Thank you. I'll see you on Monday." I told her as she pulled away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where have been?" I asked as Katie came home. I closed my boring text book as I waited for her answer. She seemed to be confused by my question.<p>

"I was hanging with a friend at the movies." She answered as she threw her keys on the table. "Why?"

"Just wondering," I answered. "Who was your friend?"

"Maya. She's been over here a few times." She answered. I felt hurt by her lie. Why didn't she tell me about the boy? "Why do you want to know?'

_Because you're a liar! _"I don't know. We don't really talk much and-" I was interrupted by the chorus of Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. Katie searched her bag until she pulled out her phone.

"Can we talk later? I've got to take this." Before I could answer, she took her phone and ran into her room. I sighed. I wonder what else Katie was hiding from me.


End file.
